Green Eyes Green, Fault
by Rosemary Sage
Summary: Harry's guilt gets too much for him and he goes a little crazy. (Completed) :)


Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the things that belong to JKR.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story I hope you enjoy it! Also forgive me for my craziness and making Harry crazy!

***Green Eyes, Green Fault.***

**_By Rosemary Sage_**

In the summer after his fourth year at Hogwarts Harry gets a little hysterical Voldemort has risen for the dead, Cedric Diggory is dead, Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter are dead, his godfather Sirius Black had been sent to Azkaban Prison for twelve years, his fathers other best friend, Remus Lupin had lost his job and all his friends, students at Hogwarts had been petrified, Ginny Weasley, his best friends little sister, had nearly died and all of this had happened because of him, Harry James Potter, _The-Boy-Who-Lived, if it wasn't for him none of this would have happened, at lest that's how he saw it…_

He was sitting there on his bed in the tiny little room given to him out of fear, if it hadn't been for what he was, a wizard, he would still be locked in the cupboard under the stairs; he was grateful he had space but he didn't think he deserved it.  After the events that had taken place at Hogwarts last year being locked into his room upstairs was definitely not a good thing to be happing,, in fact the best thing would be for someone to be with him at all times because he had felt so guilty that he was losing it; 'kill the spare' Lord Voldemort's voice still rung in his ears, he didn't think he would ever forget those words then the flash of green that was fallowed by a smack when Cedric's dead body hit the ground; these memories haunted him not only by night when he relived them in a dream nightly but also during the day since he had nothing to do but sit and think and talk to himself; the Dursley's had locked his school supplies up and Harry had let Hedwig go stay at Hermione's so she would be able to be fed, Uncle Vernon had also locked him in his room and Aunt Petunia would give him food through the slot in the door.  It was mid-July and closing in on Harry's birthday but he hadn't thought about it once; he only sat there thinking and crying while rocking back and forth with he knees under his chin like a wounded child, which he was in a way it was a mental damage that had started his first year at Hogwarts when he had learned all the things that were his fault, in his mind anyway, he had never told Ron or Hermione that he believed this so they had no idea.  So as he sat there entirely to skinny and pale rocking gently with silent tears running down his face his train of thought went wild.  

_        The voices and the voices and the hands and the hands with the voices and it's dark and green oh no not the green it flashes by and no no no the sound of the bodies all the the bodies hitting the ground because it's green and green and no please no no and I can hear it it's always their and no no it's my fault no no please no not again no no no and it plops and the water no the water let it drown please let it drown but it doesn't and it wont it never will because it lives and the green and it flashes and the voices the screaming voices no no no and the knife please no not the knife please no no no no he cuts and it hurts oh how it hurts and no please no not that it can't be true no no please no don't let it happen but it does and he's back and it's my fault no no no please no and he makes me and it's mine and the voices and the voices of the bodies the dead bodies that's all they are now all they are is bodies and it's because of green the green oh not the green that flashes it flashes and kills with a plop it kills they die not me but everyone else they die die die and it's my fault all my fault its my fault all my fault my fault all my fault please no why you why you and not me why you it's not fair to you please don't let them see the green please the green is too much green to important to important we need the green people the people the green get to are to important but you you this is your fault it's your fault but no it's my fault I should have done better I killed them… I am the green the green the horrible green horrible green is me I'm the green I'm the green I'm… the… green… and it's true you can tell you can see it you can see it see it in my eyes my eyes my green eyes the green my eyes the green my eyes the green my eyes the green my eyes the green my fault my eyes my fault my eyes my fault my eyes my fault must put out the green the green the green the green no my eyes my green my fault green eyes fault green eyes fault green eyes fault no please no please please kill the eyes please please please please please please please please please please please please please       please     please please             please       please               please        please               please       please               please please_

Harry sat there lost in his thoughts not know what to do knowing it was his fault knowing that he had to get rid of the green knowing that he had to and his eyes, his green eyes were the key in his mind so he waited and when his Aunt Petunia came to give him food he took the utensil she gave him and stabbed his eyes out leaving nothing but sockets knowing in his mind that he had saved the world from the green…

End


End file.
